


Sex or Chocolates?

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Celebrity couple Kim Jongdae and Oh Sehun goes into a late night talk-show to end the speculations about the two of them.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Sex or Chocolates?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Oh Sehun!!!!!!

"Good evening Seoul! And we're back here in Tonight with Kim Heechul! How are you doing tonight?!" the studio roared as the the veteran idol turned variety show host Kim Heechul takes his golden microphone and smile at the cameras roll and the live telecast started.

"Do you have any idea on who is our guest tonight?" he asked with a smile never leaving his ageless face. The shouts and screams from the people gets louder.

"Very well, let us all welcome Kim Jongdae, also known as the Nation's Vocalist, Chen!" Heechul said and crowd yelled harder.

Jongdae emerged from the door few steps behind Heechul and started waving and bowing to the crowd and to Heechul. Jongdae is really glowing, with a smile never leaving his beautiful face.

"Good evening everyone!" he greeted. He can see his name written on a lot of banner, bubble heads of him, and his official lightstick called Dandybong short for Dandelion-bong, sporting a very beautiful glow in the crowd. He can also spot a lot of his fansites seated in the front row.

"Of course, Jongdae is not alone! Who do you think is he with?!" Heechul asks with a very loud voice sending the whole crown into wild yells.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! SeChen! SeChen! SeChen!"

"Of course! Let us welcome, the other half of EXO-SC, idol and production director, Oh Sehun!" the crowds' yells so are so loud that it's nearly deafening but for Jongdae, it's very overwhelming. He's so happy to see their fans being happy for him.

"Good evening, everyone!" Sehun said as he walk towards Jongdae and bowed to Heechul before planting a kiss on Jongdae's temple making the crowd go wilder than they can ever be.

"SeChen! SeChen! SeChen! SeChen!" the repeating sound of their names combined together makes the both of them smile like there's no tomorrow.

Heechul motioned the two of them to sit on the couch provided for them and they both did with Sehun not letting go of his hand.

"So, Jongdae, Sehun, I will not beat around the bush since it's not only I, who's dying to know the truth. There's a news, a very surprising news thats been going for a week saying that a fan saw the two of you in Jeju Island. In your allegedly wedding ceremony. Is that true or not?" Heechul asked with a menacing smile on his face. The crowd went silent, waiting for their answers. All cameras are also focused on the two of them.

Jongdae and Sehun exchanged glances before raising both of their hands to show their 18 carat Tiffany and Co. wedding bands.

"Yes, we did got married in Jeju last week." it was Sehun who answered.

The crowd went wild. Screams became even louder than they were a while ago. Everyone is screaming 'SeChen!'. Jongdae can see some their SeChenists, that's what their fans wants to be called, jumping and hugging each other. Some wipe the tears that escaped from their eyes.

"O-oh! I did expect that but I'm still surprised! Congratulations to the both of you!" Heechul hugged the both of them. And then he gave the two of them a separate small whiteboards and markers.

"So you are already married, well, my gut feeling really told me that you already are even before the show started, speaking of, yah! To everyone who betted with me and said that they didn't get married, pay up guys. I'm hundred thousand wons richer tonight." Jongdae and Sehun both laughed on what Heechul said.

"Okay, in this game we will test how far is your knowledge about each other." Jongdae looked at Sehun with a tensed smile. He is slightly afraid on what questions Heechul will ask them. He is very open towards couples. There was even an episode where he asked a celebrity couple on what's their favorite position on bed.

"Relax." Sehun whispered to him as he kisses Jongdae's shoulder lightly.

The first questions were easy but when Heechul said that the last question is gonna be different, Jongdae felt uneasy while Sehun remained relaxed and chill as if he already what the question will be.

"So for the last question, please put down your boards, let's answer this one orally." Heechul said with a sly grin showing on his face.

"Okay, we're ready." Sehun said before looking at him and back to the cameras.

"SeChen! Sex or chocolates?!" Jongdae his cheeks tingled upon Heechul's question. The crowd is also shouting and jumping but then they went silent when Sehun held his mic up to speak.

"Sex....with chocolates." Sehun said followed by a laugh which really made him blush so hard.

"How about you Jongdae? Sex or chocolates?"

"Both?" he safely answered even though he can feel Sehun massaging his waist.

\----

The two of them were already on their way back to their home in Apgujeong. Sehun is driving the stirring wheel using his left hand while the other is massaging Jongdae's thigh.

Jongdae can still feel his cheeks are burning when he remembers Sehun's answer a while ago. It's so vulgar yet Jongdae loves it so much. He loves it when Sehun talks about those things especially when he is thrusting inside him.

"What are you thinking?" Sehun asked him, his hands are slowly creeping towards Jongdae's inner thighs.

"Nothing." Jongdae lied. But really, he's thinking about how Sehun will pound hard and deep on him once they reached their home.

Sehun pulled up and parked their car inside their parking lot. Jongdae got out first since he was the one who carries the keys everytime the two of them goes out because Sehun is so lazy.

Their 2-story house located in Apgujeong is the first thing they bought when Sehun asked him if he wants to marry him last year after they watched a baseball match in Jamsil Stadium.

Jongdae was the one who did the finishing touches after the renovation and Sehun did all the furniture picking.

Their house has 4 bedrooms, one room on the first floor and 3 on the second. They also have a mini studio beside the master's bedroom.

"Sehun? Do you want to eat anything? I'm going to make a sandwich." Jongdae called his husband.

"Sure. I want Nutella in mine." he was surprised when he heard Sehun spoke beside him, hugging him from behind and slowly letting Jongdae feels his hard on.

"Sehun..." Jongdae put down the spoon he's holding and gripped hard on the kitchen counter when Sehun opened the buttons of his jeans. He let out heavy breathes when Sehun started massaging his crotch, making it hard.

"Yes, love?" Sehun continued what he was doing with Jongdae before he decided to remove Jongdae's sweater, revealing his husband's milky white skin.

Sehun made Jongdae face him. Cheeks flushed and mouth open.

"Do you like what I'm doing, love?" he whispered, kissing Jongdae's ear down to his neck, creating a tingling sensation to the shorter.

"Y-yes...hmmmm..." Jongdae replied with a moan. Oh how Sehun makes him crazy every time he do this.

Sehun continued to kiss and lick and leave small love bites on his neck while he moans non-stop, calling his husband's name endlessly as makes him feel that he will never regret marrying an Oh Sehun.

Jongdae’s eyes are closed. Because he is savoring this moment. On how his dearest husband making him the most beautiful man on earth by kissing every inch of him, praising every skin, licking everything he can see and touch. By letting him know that he is the best among the rest.

"I told them that i like sex with chocolates....why don't we try it now?" Sehun said before Jongdae felt something on his skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sehun putting a teaspoonful of nutella on his bare shoulder down to his chest.

Sehun's eyes are full of lust and desire as what can Jongdae see as he stares at his husband. Jongdae's breath hitched when Sehun started licking the nutella he put on his skin.

"Sehun-ah...ahhh..." Jongdae moans that sent Sehun into madness. Sehun told him once that his moans every time they're making love send him into madness, making him crazy in love with Jongdae.

He stares at the taller who is now diligently licking the nutella he put on his body. Every time he feels Sehun's tongue on his skin, it makes him frenzy, making him crave for more.

"You like it?" Sehun asks him after licking everything. Jongdae helplessly nod his head. How could he not like every single time that Sehun lays his sinful lips on him?

"Use your words, love. Do you like it?" Sehun repeated. This is the time that Jongdae is very much aroused on his husband. When he is very dominant like this. Jongdae just wants to submit himself to him over and over again.

"I like it so much, Sehun." Jongdae said as he felt Sehun attacking his neck again. This time, he is showering more love bites, more visible over time than he did a while ago.

Jongdae felt Sehun lifting him so he held onto him so he wouldn't fall. But he doubts if Sehun would let that. Jongdae buried himself on his husband's neck as they walk to their bedroom before Sehun let him sit on their bed.

"Strip, love. I'll join you in the bath. I'll just have to call someone." Sehun said before fishing out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

Jongdae did what he was told. He stripped off his clothes and threw them in the hamper before going inside the bathroom and setting the temperature of the shower. When he is finally satisfied with it, he let the water flow out of the shower seam and stared at his reflection on the mirror.

His neck and chest is already full of red spots from Sehun. And his lips is slightly swollen too. Jongdae smiles as he thinks about it.

Minutes later, he felt Sehun kissing him again, this time, Sehun's already hard member is pointing at his ass. They are now both under the shower. Bathing, kissing and touching each other to satisfy the heat that they are feeling right now.

"I can never get over with you, love." Sehun whispered to him before attacking his swollen lips again while massaging his ass and poking his belly with his hard member.

Jongdae moaned loud as he felt one of Sehun's long and thick fingers entered him, carefully opening him for the bigger thing that will enter him later.

After a few in and out movements, Jongdae felt another finger inside him again and all he can do is moan fervently as he close his eyes, moan and let Sehun ravish him all over and over as much as he wants.

"Sehun...hmmm....ah....ah...." Jongdae moans under the shower while Sehun's fingers are prepping him up so good. He's feeling weak but he knows that this is not the big one yet.

"Face the wall, love." Sehun said. Jongdae immediately did what he was told. He faced the wall with his hands up above his head and ass sticking out on Sehun, just waiting for him to do anything.

"Ah!" Jongdae screamed after Sehun hit his soft ass. The sound of it echoed in the whole making the air more lusty. Sehun kissed his shoulder as he hits his ass consecutively. Jongdae could only moan in pleasure. He cannot find words to say especially now that Sehun is making him feel so good.

"Are you ready, love?" Sehun asked him and Jongdae nodded. Of course he is always ready for his husband.

"Ahhhh!" Jongdae moaned loud again when Sehun finally put his huge of a cock inside Jongdae's waiting ass after he spread his legs. He let him adjust before moving slowly and kissing Jongdae non-stop.

"Sehun...ahhhh...faster..." Jongdae said before he felt Sehun ramming his walls and pounding hard on him just like how he always wanted. These time where Sehun is so rought towards him. Oh how he loves it so much.

The speed of Sehun's pace becomes fast as they both moan, succumbing into the pleasure. The sounds of their skins sloppily slapping make them more aroused.

"Love, you're so good at taking me in..." Sehun said as he plunged deeper into Jongdae, definitely hitting his prostate, making the shorter moan so loud.

"Sehun! Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhh!" Sehun is very driven mad by Jongdae's loud and lewd moans. How the shorter takes him in so good and how he reacts to him so well.

Sehun pound on him harder and deeper. Hitting his prostate in every thrust, making him scream in ecstasy as he manhandle him like how a good husband should be.

"I love you... I love you." Sehun keeps on whispering to him as he fucks him so good. Jongdae is already delirious. The pleasure he's feeling right now is so high that it's making him crazy.

"Sehunnnn! Ohhh....my....goood!.... So good... Ahhhhh!" Jongdae can feel that he's already near even without touching himself, he can come just by Sehun fucking his ass so good.

Sehun fucks him so hard that his can't almost feel his knees. So good that he can't already think straight.

"I'm gonna come, Love..." Sehun said as he pounds harder and faster. Jongdae could only moan as an answer. His mind is already far from being sane.

Jongdae moaned so loud again when Sehun gave his final hard thrust before coming inside his clenched walls. His knees are already and they are both panting so hard.

"I love you." Sehun whispered to him, his member, still inside of Jongdae.

"I...love you too..." Jongdae whispered. Sehun lifted him up again and brought him to the bath tub where he rested Sehun's legs, head leaning on his husband's chest, as Sehun takes care of him.

"Babe, don't sleep now." Sehun laughs as he tries to wake Jongdae by shaking him.

"I'm tired Sehun. Who's fault is that?" Jongdae asked. Sehun replied with a laugh before kissing Jongdae's hair.

"Mine, of course. I love draining all your energy."


End file.
